As new wireless applications continue to be developed, wireless carriers are increasingly looking for methods and systems to more cost effectively provide services to their subscribers and to make those services more convenient and user friendly for those subscribers. Additionally, the provision of content to wireless subscribers continues to be a priority for carriers as subscribers are demanding an ever increasing amount of data and content be available on their wireless devices.
Recently, carriers and vendors of wireless devices have developed systems, methods and wireless devices that deliver content to subscribers in the form of a scrolling ticker which contains headlines, sports scores, stock information, or other data on a portion of the display screen. For example, such systems are commercially available on Motorola wireless device model V557 and available to subscribers of Cingular Wireless, the assignee of the present invention.
As part of the 3GPP standards, cellular and other telecommunication providers are deploying IP Multimedia Subsystems (“IMS”), a next generation network that uses the IP protocol to control the set-up and transport of data. The IMS supports data, video, SIP-based voice over IP (VoIP) and non-SIP packetized voice, such as H.323 and MGCP. IMS integrates with the public switched telephone network and provides traditional telephony services such as 800 numbers, caller ID and local number portability to wireless subscribers. IMS also supports instant messaging, push-to-talk, video conferencing and video on demand applications. Moreover, IMS provides a framework to enable peer-to-peer services among wireless users.
Finally, wireless providers have developed presence services to dynamically determine the presence and availability of subscribers. Such presence servers often indicate whether a particular subscriber is logged on to a data service and which means of communication are available to that subscriber.
Up until now, each of these technologies has stood alone and therefore have failed to reach their potential in providing cost-effective, user friendly applications to subscribers. Hence, there is a need in the art for systems and methods to integrate and interface the scrolling ticker technology into the IMS subsystem to enable communications using that technology to control or initiate communications services through the IMS subsystem. Moreover, there is a need integrate and interface the scrolling ticker technology with the presence servers as a means for notification of presence to subscribers. As set forth in greater detail below, this invention overcomes those and other needs and provides further advantages to users of telecommunications systems.